1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital picture frames with light-shielding carrying portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a commonly used digital picture frame 400 is shown. The digital picture frame 400 includes a body 410, an image capturing unit 420 mounted on a rear wall of the body 410, and a supporting portion 430. The supporting portion 430 includes two supporting arms 432 rotatably connected to the rear wall of the body 410, and a carrying plate 434 rotatably connected between the supporting arms 432. A printed picture can be placed on the carrying plate 434, facing the image capturing unit 420. The image capturing unit 420 is configured for capturing an image of the printed picture, which can be displayed on a display (not visible) of the digital picture frame.
However, when the image capturing unit 420 captures the image of the printed picture, the printed picture on the carrying plate 434 is exposed to ambient light, which may result in a deterioration of the imaging quality.
Therefore, there is a need for a digital picture frame in which the limitations described are eliminated or at least alleviated.